All I Wanted Was For Her to Love Me
by Baka-kun6787
Summary: Enishi's side of the Jinchuu arc. one sided EK. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be mean.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin. Or any of the places in Rurouni Kenshin. (Sighs) Now I feel incomplete.

AN: Hello, world! This is Baka-kun, here, and I just wanted to let you know that this is my first fanfiction! I also wanted to ask all of the extra special people reading this to not hate me too much if you don't like it! And there was something else… hmm… Oh, yeah! Please review! So, yeah… Okay! Here it is!

All I Wanted Was For Her to Love Me

All I wanted was for her to give me a chance. Not look at me like a white-haired killer. Yeah, that's me. Yukishiro Enishi. I'm a kidnapper, a murderer, a sister-obsessed freak, and…well, a man that's in love. I'm sure everyone here knows what happened first. Battosai killed my sister blah blah blah I got revenge by kidnapping her blah blah blah. You know that part. But what you DON'T know is that I was in love with Kamiya Kaoru. She was probably the only person in this world that can make me smile besides Tomoe and Battosai (his suffering, I mean), and she was really nice, and did I mention how extremely extraordinarily beautiful she was? The word beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it! Her gorgeous black hair waves in the wind like a river, her smile that sets my heart on fire, and well…just everything about her is perfect, and plus, I know I can't kill a girl who was the same age as Tomoe when she died, but she was the only girl that I WANT to protect. Anyway, here's what happened. Battosai and his band of bakas came and attacked the island. That idiot Woo Heishin(sp?) tried to spite me by killing Battosai himself, but in the end, Battosai's friends defeated them and I got to punch Heishin in the face. Yay! But then Battosai started yelling at me. And this kid and this gangster guy started going up to my face and threatening my life if Kaoru was dead. HAH! Like I could or would kill her! But I really really wanted revenge on Battosai, and besides, if he were dead, maybe I would have a chance with Kaoru. And so we started fighting and I was SO kicking his butt and then Kaoru started cheering for him. What was with that? So, I kind of still wanted revenge for Tomoe, but I also wanted to make him look like a total loser in front of Kaoru so I made up an excuse that me killing him wasn't good enough blah blah blah kill yourself blah blah. And Kaoru told him to get up! Seriously, I don't get WHAT she sees in him. I mean really, a girl plays his voice! But anyway there was Battosai yelling something about how he was going to protect people or something. Then, Kaoru was crying with happiness! That got me really really really really mad. So I used my kyokeimyaku or frenzied nerves. Or, for simple people, it's where my nerves grow huge and I get really fast and strong. Anyway, I was kicking his butt, and looking good at it, too, when his friends tried to defend him. Luckily, Kaoru got more to see, because Battosai said for them to back off. And then, I didn't know what happened until later because then the book ended.

Yeah, so I was about ready to kill him. Then he used this cheap "Dragon Howl Strike" thing and that totally threw me off. I could barely even stand! Well, that wasn't good for Kaoru's impression of me. So I decided to turn to my best move. But I totally screwed that up, got my sword broken, and had to get lectured by my brother-in-law! Then it got even WORSE when Heishin got up and shot Battosai! And THEN he tried to shoot at Kaoru. NO ONE shoots at MY… or BATTOSAI'S Kaoru. I used my really fast speed to run up and punch him in the face again. YEAH! It felt really good. I hated him. Then, I was about to go again when there was Battosai, in my way, trying to be heroic. That was when I realized how evil I looked. I mean seriously, there I was about to kill a guy because it felt good. Then I realized I had no chance with her. Battosai was just too good. So I gave up on her. I knew she cared at least a little for me, though, because she took the time to give me my sister's diary before I was arrested. Heh heh. I jumped off the boat before we got to Tokyo and escaped. That was pretty funny. So here I am in a village feeling miserable because I read Tomoe's diary and she didn't hold a grudge against Battosai and wasted fifteen years being miserable. (Sigh) Life sucks.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

But wait. Kaoru or Tomoe wouldn't want me to stay here and be miserable. They'd want me to live. And besides, since I'm a sister-obsessed freak and I can't live without her smiling, I might as well try. "All right," I said to myself… And Geezer, " I am SO out of here. Besides, it kind of stinks.

Owari

A/N: Well that could've been worse. But the ending was lame. Ah, well. It was only my first fanfic. So Bye! See ya next time!


End file.
